The Odd Encounter
by Kyntarinda
Summary: This is a VladxJoss yaoi fanfiction. Hints of VladxHenry. Vlad encounters Joss on his way home and things go the opposite way that he had expected. Henry admits something to Vlad that causes things to become very complicated
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction ever, so please bear with me if its terrible. This is a VladxJoss yaoi based story, so if you don't like it, please don't read! Enjoy._

Vlad sighed, glancing at the clock in his classroom. 2:15. He sighed impatiently, tapping his foot, waiting for the dismissal bell to ring. He had noticed Joss wasn't at school today. And whenever Joss wasn't at school, it meant he was most likely plotting some way to catch Vlad by surprise. Ever since Joss has found out Vlad was the vampire D'ablo had hired to slay, he has spent days, even weeks, absent from school to plot Vlad's demise, everytime a different tactic that never succeeds. Surprise attack from a tree, pulling Vlad into a dark ally, etc. All to no avail. Vlad wanted to get home as soon as possible. The last thing he wanted was to find Joss waiting for him once he was out of school. Fifteen minutes later, the bell rang. Vlad picked up his books, picked up his tattered backpack, and bolted out the school doors.

Vlad dashed down the sidewalk, running towards his house. He heard a crackling of the leaves of a bush. He stopped, his heart racing. He turned towards the bush to find Joss stepping out. His hair was tassled in such a way that it covered his eyes. It was so sexy looking, how it- SNAP OUT OF IT! Vlad thought to himself. He narrowed his eyes at Joss. "What do you want?" Vlad hissed. Joss smirked. "I'm not here to pick a fight Vlad. No, not today," Joss whispered as he walked towards Vlad. Vlad eyed his stake, the bulge it made visible on his side, under his shirt. Vlad growled a bit, like a guard dog, backing away. Joss smirked, lifted his shirt, and tossed the stake behind him, walking close to Vlad. "I said I wasn't here to pick a fight, Vladdie." Joss kept walking, causing Vlad to back up into a tree. Still, Joss kept approaching until their faces were uncomfortably close. Vlad closed his eyes, sighing nervously. "What are you.. doing?" Vlad barely managed a whisper. Joss grinned at him, "You know, Vladimir, you interest me." "Interest you?" Vlad opened his eyes slowly, Joss's gorgeous and sparkling eyes coming into his view. Vlad bit his lip and blushed. Joss kept grinning. "You fooled the entire town into thinking you're human even though you're not. You've got Henry under your 'spell' into thinking you're not anything bad. You're something else. Something... special..." Joss stroked Vlad's cheek softly with his thumb, causing his pale skin to become pinkish and hot.

Vlad blushed, looking at Joss. Joss grinned, running his hand down Vlad's neck slowly. Vlad tilted his head back, suppressing a moan. He enjoyed this, but didn't know why. Joss was supposed to be his enemy. But instead he's here igniting a feeling Vlad has never felt just by touch. Joss leaned in and slowly began to trail kisses from his chin, down his neck. Vlad moaned softly, his skin becoming hot under Joss's lips. Joss grinned, holding onto Vlad's waist. He began to trail the kisses back up Vlad's neck, up to his mouth. Joss slowly began to kiss Vlad very hotly, slipping his tongue into the vampire's mouth. Vlad moaned deep in his throat, kissing back willingly. Joss's tongue moved around the inside of Vlad's mouth. He explored his mouth, kissing him deeper. He claimed Vlad's tongue with his own, owning his lips and his mouth. Vlad continued to moan, submitting to Joss's sudden kiss of domination. Joss was the first to break the kiss, leaving the two boys panting, their cheeks burning hot. "I... I think I love you, Vlad."

_Leave a review and tell me what you think! Based on the reviews are whether or not I decide to write another chapter. c:_


	2. Chapter 2

_Second chapter of the Odd Encounter. Again, this is the first fanfiction I've done ever and its all writen and published from a phone, so I'm sorry for an obvious mistakes or missing parts, and I'll try to edit it was quickly as I can. VladxJoss yaoi fanfiction, so please enjoy. c:_

Vlad sat on his bed, listening to music on his iPod. He glances at the clock. 12:45. He figured he probably should go to bed soon before Nelly throws a fit. He shut off his light and covered himself with his blanket. Just as he was drifting to sleep, he hears a tap on his window. Sighing, agitated, he gets up and walks to the window and opens it. Without warning, Joss crawls in, a grin on his face. Vlad, despite being confused, smirks. "What are you doing here, McMillan?" Vlad says, a slight blush coming to his face as he smirks. "Wanted to come see you. And no, I'm not here for a fight..." Joss leans into Vlad and begins kissing Vlad passionately on the lips, letting his tongue enter his mouth and explore. Joss's tongue lightly scrapes against Vlad's exposed fangs, but he doesn't mind. He slowly pushes Vlad onto the bed without breaking the kiss. Joss pulls away, pushing Vlad onto his back. He leaned onto him, slowly licking his chin. "You know, Vlad, I've never noticed how incredibly sexy you are.." Joss pushed Vlad's bangs out of his eyes, smiling. Vlad blushed deeply, looking up at Joss. Joss leaned down and began kissing Vlad's neck slowly, occasionally licking his now pinkish skin. Vlad moaned softly. Joss slowly slipped his hand up Vlad's shirt, stroking his chest. Vlad shivered in pleasure as Joss's fingers slowly caressed his now hardening nipples.

Joss pulled off Vlad's shirt, kissing his neck slowly. Vlad couldn't help but moan softly. Joss pulls away and slips off his own shirt. Vlad eyes a pulsing vein on Joss's neck and shifts uncomfortably on the bed. "Joss..." Before he can finish his sentence, as if knowing his desire, Joss pushes Vlad's head onto his neck. Hesitantly, Vlad slowly licks the vein on his neck, causing Joss to moan seductively into his ear. Vlad gasps softly at his moans and without a second thought, plunges his fangs into Joss's pale skin, inciting a loud moan from the slayer. Vlad begins slurping up the blood as it poors from Joss's neck. Joss shivered, moaning. It hurts, Joss thought, but it feels amazing. Vlad continues drinking, moaning softly himself. Joss was delicious, the warm, gooey liquid flowing from him was sweet and spicy. It reminded Vlad of the bloodwine he shared with Vikas and his uncle Otis, but it was much much better. Joss began to tremble, his body becoming numb. "V.. Vlad... stop.." Joss managed a whisper. Reluctantly, Vlad pulled away and licked his lips.

Joss collapsed on Vlad's shoulder, panting and shivering. "J.. Joss! I'm so sorry. I.. I didn't mean to take so much..." He was silenced by the sound of Joss giggling, a smirk on his face. "Are you kidding? I've never felt anything so intense, so bizarre. I've never felt so alive." Joss smirked despite the tired and almost deadened look he had from the blood loss. He lean up and kissed Vlad's bloodstained lips, softly at first, but then becoming more intense and passionate by the second. Their tongues entwined with each other, inciting a moan from both boys. They were interrupted by a knock on the door and a feminine voice coming from behind. "Vlad?! You better be asleep, what's that noise in there?" Panicked, Vlad helps Joss with his shirt and pushes him towards the door. "You've got to go. Now!" Vlad whispers harshly. Joss smirked, weakly opening up the window. "We're not finished here, vamp. Dont expect this to be a one time thing." And with that, Joss crawled out the window just as Nelly had unlocked Vlad's door and scolded him for being up.

_Leave reviews and tell me what you think! I will update as often as possible since I'm on summer break. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update. Kinda been feeling lazy and I've had some bad luck with the app I use to write. Kept deleting whatever drafts I had saved so I had to switch to another app. This is probably the 6th time I've rewritten the story. Wait.. why am I telling you all this? You guys don't care, just come for a good story. Well, here ya go. Enjoy. c:_

Vlad walked down the halls of Bathory High holding his books in his hand. He had forgotten his backpack at home after sleeping in. His encounter with Joss last night had left him exhausted. He walked towards his locker and fumbled with the lock a few times. He missed his combination numbers a few times before finally getting his locker open. He yawned as he came face to face with a bunch of posters of metal rock bands taking shelter on the walls of his locker, accompanied with buttons that Sprat had given him. He smiled at his favorite one pinned on a Three Days Grace poster that said, "Don't worry. I don't bite. Hard." Smirking, he put his books in his locker and took out the necessities for the first half of the day. He closed and locked his locker. Randomly, Joss popped into his thoughts. He replayed last night and it's events in head. He mostly thought of how he bit Joss. He felt somewhat guilty. But he couldn't help but love it. Joss's pale skin glistening with sweat, how his blood tasted so heavenly, how he forcefully make Vlad drink from him. Vlad felt aroused just thinking of it, making him blush deeply and start banging his head on his locker. I'm not gay, Vlad mentally screamed to himself. Nope. Not gay at all.

"Uhm.. Vlad?" Vlad stopped banging his head and turned to find Henry. "Oh. Hey, man." "Vlad... Are you okay, bro? Why were you just slamming your head on your locker..?" Henry asked, a look of concern on his face. "No reason..." Vlad said, turning away slightly just in case his uninvited excitement was noticeable. Either it wasn't or Henry was clueless because he didn't say anything. "Well, something seems to be wrong. Nervous about something?" Henry lifted his arm over Vlad's shoulders in the comforting, brotherly way he always did when he wanted Vlad to know he was always there for him. Vlad smiled a bit, pushing him away playfully. "I'm fine, dumbass." Henry rolled his eyes and smiled. "I better get to class. We'll talk about this at lunch. Catcha later." Vlad did a lazy army salute as Henry sauntered off. Vlad looked around the empty hallway, turned back to his locker and sighed.

Vlad felt a hand on his shoulder and turned. He met Joss's eyes instantaneously, their faces just inches away from each other. Vlad blushed deeply, smiling softly. "H.. hey, Joss." Without a word, Joss leaned in and kissed Vlad passionately. Vlad gasped a bit, letting Joss slide his tongue in his mouth. Joss's tongue explored Vlad's mouth, occasionally hitting his slightly exposed fangs or tongue or inside of his cheeks. While letting his tongue explore, Joss came up with an idea. Grinning, he scraped his tongue hard against Vlad's fangs, causing them to elongate fully and his tongue to bleed out. Joss winced at the pain, but grinned at Vlad. As if knowing Joss's intentions, Vlad began sucking Joss's tongue, his blood trickling a bit into his mouth. Joss moaned as Vlad sucked on his tongue, cleaning off the blood from it. Reluctantly, Vlad pulled away. "We really shouldn't do this in public, especially schoo-" Vlad said, looking up, but was cut off by the fact he found that he and Joss weren't alone in the hallway. In the middle of the empty hallway, Henry stood, a look of confusion and slight disappointment on his face. "I.. I came back to ask you something... but I.. see you're busy..." Henry, walked back to class. "Henry! Wait!" Vlad called out. Henry kept walking, leaving Joss and Vlad behind. Joss's face was red with embarrassment, as well as Vlad's. From the look of it, Henry was the only person it witness, as the rest of the hall was empty and all classroom doors were shut. Without a glance at Joss, Vlad walked towards his English class, where his Uncle Otis was still subbing. He thought of a good excuse to explain why he was late, as well as a decent explanation to Henry for when he got out of class.

_Leave reviews! And since I'm not exactly sure of a plot, feel free to inbox me some ideas on what you want to see happen. I intend to update frequently, so please don't get your panties in bunches. There will be enough JossxVlad and POSSIBLY hints of VladxHenry for all of your fangirl needs. c:_


	4. Chapter 4

_Fourth Chapter! Took nme a bit to decide how I wanted the story to go. Twists. Twists everywhere. Enjoy! c:_

Vlad sighed, anxiously glancing at clock. Why won't school let up already? He hadn't seen Henry, nor Joss at lunch. He glanced around the entire cafeteria, but had not seen the two boys in the massive sea of teenagers. Vlad ran a hanf through his hair, agitated. How did this happen? One day, Joss is doing all he can to please this... Slayer Society of his, and all of a sudden, the next day he's constantly looming over Vlad and stealing kisses whenever someone's not around. Vlad sighed. But what about Henry? His reaction to finding Vlad and Joss this morning. There was confusion. Yes. But there was also disappointment. Disappointment... for what? All Vlad could think was jealousy. Henry was jealous... for? Joss? No. That'd be incestuous. Vlad rolled his eyes at himself. Then Vlad suddenly froze, realization taking a bat of truth and taking a swing at his face with it. He had been jealous for Vlad.

The bell rang and Vlad was the first to run out. He looked down the empty and saw Henry lounging on his locker next to the janitor's closet. Without a word, and before anyone can notice, Vlad grabbed Henry and rushed into the janitor's closet and locked it. Henry looked at Vlad confused. "W.. what do you want?" Henry stammered. Vlad pushed his bangs out of his eyes and looked at Henry. "Listen... About earlier..." "No. I don't want to hear it, what you do on your free time is none of my business," Henry breathed. "But.. why Joss.." Henry mumbled softly. Vlad looked at him. "What about Joss?" "Nothing..." Vlad grabbed Henry by the shoulders, his eyes flashing purple out of anger and concern. "Henry, tell me what's wrong!" The drudge part of him took this as an order, Henry screamed, "Why Joss!? Of all people! My COUSIN. Why not me!?" Henry clamped his mouth shut, looking at Vlad, his eyes almost tearing up.

Vlad looked at Henry, his eyes full of confusion. "W.. what do you mean 'why not you?'" Henry seethed. "You're so CLUELESS. You have no idea, do you? I LOVE you, Vlad. But even with the ability to mind read and the fact that we're bound by blood, you're oblivious to that." Vlad stood there, stunned. Henry.. loved him? Was he joking? Vlad glanced at Henry's agitated expression. Obviously not joking. "You.. love me, Henry?" Vlad asked, a sincere look on his face. Henry calmed a bit a nodded, blushing. Vlad stood there, contemplating this sudden turn of events. Without warning, Henry leaned in a kissed Vlad's lips. Gasping, Vlad backed away a bit. Henry continued pushing towards Vlad, their lips connected. Without warning, Henry slipped his tongue into Vlad's mouth, in which Vlad stopped fighting and obliged. Henry grinded his hips against Vlad a bit. Vlad could feel Henry's warm arousal poke against his thigh as he tongue wrestled with him. Vlad's own excitement betrayed him as he began ti grind back onto Henry, their tongues tasting each other. Without warning, the closet door opens and they freeze. They pull away and look to see a tall figure standing at the doorway, a look of slight betrayal on his face. Joss.

_MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Let the games begin. c;_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for taking a bit to update! Recently got the Vlad Tod graphic novel and I've been reading the fuck out of that. Also, Bleach has been trying to take over my life again, so I apologize. Enjoy! c:_

Vlad and Henry sat on the floor of the closet, looking up at Joss. Joss was visibly angry, his face red, his hands in fists, the fact he looked like he unable to speak. Without saying a word, Joss walked away, obviously trying to contain his anger. Vlad looked over at Henry. Henry blushed. "Listen man, I'm sorry..." Henry stammered. Vlad blushed slightly. "It's... it's okay. I have to.. go talk to Joss." Vlad stood up and walked out, leaving Henry behind.

Vlad walked down the street towards his house. He felt frustrated, confused. He needed help, someone to consult, but this wasn't just a problem he can confront Aunt Nelly or Otis about. His bestfriend loved him, and not in the brotherly kind of way. His enemy, the boy out to slay him for D'ablo's sick wims, has also grown an attraction to him. But why? Vlad ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Being a teenager sucks.

Vlad walked through the front door of his house and laid his stuff next to his backpack under the coffee table. He sighed and slumped in the couch. Nelly walked in from the kitchen, her hair tied up in a lazy bun. She walked over to the coffee table to start packing things into her purse for work. "Hey, sweetie. How was school?" She asked Vlad, a gleaming smile on her face. Vlad couldn't help but smile back. "It was fine. Are you working a double shift?" "I'm afraid so. And I don't think I'll be back until tomorrow afternoon. Not enough staff since Deb and a few other ladies are home sick." Vlad's smile faded a bit. "Can I call Henry and Joss to come over? Maybe spend tje night? There's some.. things, I need to talk over with them about." Nelly noticed Vlad's weakened expression. "Anything wrong, dear?" "N.. no, Nelly. We just got into a fight, that's all. Didn't agree on somethings. I want to talk it over with them." Nelly's smile returned. "I'm glad you're trying to find a way through whatever problem you have and discussing it with them. You're coming to be a fine gentleman, Vladimir." Nelly placed a kiss on Vlad's head. "I'll be off. Don't stay up too late, you hear?" The front door slammed shut, indicating Vlad was now alone.

Vlad sighed. How was he going to discuss something like this to the two boys? He wasn't even sure what the problem WAS. Reluctantly, Vlad stood and walked over to the phone. He slowly dialed Joss's cellphone number, figuring he wouldn't be at Henry's house after the whole mishap. After three rings, Joss picked up. "What?" His voice was rough and mangled, as if he'd been crying. "L.. listen... Can you come over tonight? I really want to talk to you. I'm sorry about that whole thing with Henry. I just.." "Say no more, Vlad. I'm on my way. But first, why bother calling me? Why do you feel so bad after it? After all, you said yourself, I'm just supposed to be your enemy." "It's... It's because... I love you, Joss... And I want things straightened out." Vlad froze as the words flowed from his mouth. He had said it. He said he loved Joss. He thought for a second. It was a lie, but he wasn't exactly sure it was the truth. He can practically hear Joss smirk. "Heh" was the last thing that came from the line before it was disconnected.

Vlad blushed softly and sighed. He dialed Henry's number slowly, expecting him to be at his door any second because of the whole drudge thing. Sure enough, by the time Vlad got to the last digit, there was a knock on the door. He put the phone back on its place on the wall and headed for the door. He opened it and was greeted by an embarrassed looking Henry. He ran a hand through his blond bangs. "Listen.. Vlad... I'm sorry for.. intruding, I guess, on you right now.. but I just..." "Don't worry about it, I was actually just about to call you." Vlad smiled a bit, putting his arm over Henry's shoulders and led him to the couch. Just as Henry was sitting down, there was another knock on the door. Vlad walked over to it and opened, finding a very tired, yet smug looking Joss. He had a smirk on his face, but it disappeared when he saw Henry.

"You... What is he doing here!?" Joss all but shouted, seething. "I.. I wanted to bring you guys both here so we can.. talk about what happened earlier," Vlad breathed. Joss calmed a bit, eying Henry suspiciously. "Fine then. I don't mind talking and figuring stuff out, I guess." Joss sat on the far side of the couch. "I'd rather we tall about this.. up in my room. It's more comfortable. Henry and Joss looked at each other briefly, then back at Vlad and nodded. Simultaneously, the cousins got up and followed the raven-haired vampire up the stairs and into his room.

_I said I was taking your idea into consideration, Jesse. Soon. c;_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for making you guys wait so long! Here it is. The next chapter._

**_But before you continue, be warned. Heavy boyxboyxboy lemon. If you dont like it, get out. What your about to read will induce: internal screaming, nose bleed, crying, being unable to breathe._**

**_I am not responsible for any fangirl related injuries. Enjoy. ;)_**

Vlad led the McMillan boys into his room and shut the door behind him. He sat on the bed, motioning the boys to sit beside him. They both sat on either side of the vampire, their heads held down.

"Listen..." Vlad started. "I.. I love you both. And this seriously confuses me. H.. how can two guys like you go for.. this?" He motioned toward himself and his entire body. Henry and Joss scooted closer to him and laid one hand on both of Vlad's legs. "Well," Joss whispered, his husky breath on Vlad's ear. "You have amazing eyes," Henry said, completing Joss's thought, his face close to Vlad's ear, just as Joss is.

Vlad blushed, becoming slightly aroused at the statement. "I.. what?" He stammered, his blush becoming brighter. "Yeah.. yeah... And your hair is so nice. So soft," Joss said, running his hand through Vlad's bangs. Henry ran his hand slowly on Vlad's chest. "Yeah. And you're skin is so pale and perfect," Henry said, leaning in to place kisses on Vlad's neck.

Vlad gasped, his arousal growing. He felt his jeans become tight as Henry began slowly kissing and licking his neck. Joss smiled, sensing Vlad's straining arousal. His hand slipped down his thigh and onto his jeans where he felt a bulge. He gripped Vlad's crotch, causing the ebony haired teen to buck up hips upward a bit. Vlad groaned softly, obviously annoyed and impatient. Henry sensed that and began pulling off Vlad's shirt. Vlad's skin was a light pink, showing that he was blushing deeply. Joss and Henry leaned down towards Vlad's nipples and each took a pink bud in their mouths. Vlad moaned, his eyes flashing purple slightly.

Joss and Henry continues licking and sucking Vlad's hardening nipples. Joss was still gripping Vlad's crotch, squeezing it occasionally which caused Vlad to buck his hips upwards with a groan. Henry began trailing kisses down his chest and abdomen, down to his waist. He pushed Joss's hand away and began unzipping Vlad's pants. He and Joss began pulling off his jeans, revealing his underwear, and a rather large bulge intruding under the thin fabric. Vlad blushed deeper. Without warning, Joss went down and started licking the bulge all over, towards the tip where the head would be. Vlad moaned, gripping the bedsheets.

Joss continued licking and teasing, Vlad groaning impatiently under him. Henry grinned and went up and kissed Vlad passionately. Vlad moaned louder, kissing back with a newfound force and desire. He kissed Henry back, wrestling his tongue with his own, reaching up and sticking his hand down Henry's jeans. Henry was just as heated as Vlad was and began undoing his pants, never breaking the kiss. He got his pants off and Vlad began pulling down his underwear, Henry's straining erection coming into view. Vlad broke the kiss and went down engulfed Henry's length in his mouth. Henry groaned loudly, his hand on Vlad's head.

Joss smiled as he watched Vlad bob his head around Henry's length. He slowly began taking off Vlad's underwear, revealing Vlad's own cock. Joss smiled at its length, it had to be a good 7-8 inches. Joss began licking the shaft, causing Vlad to groan, muffled by Henry's erection in his mouth. Joss panted a bit and grabbed Vlad's whole length into his mouth. Vlad groaned louder and began sucking on Henry's length even harder. Henry gasped, grabbing a fist-full of Vlad's hair and began forcing his head to go faster.

"Ah.. ahh.. V.. Vlad.. I'm gonna c.. cummm.." Henry breathed, attempting to pull out. Vlad stopped him by deep throating him, causing him him to groan loudly. "V.. Vladdddd!" Henry called out, shooting his load into Vlad's mouth. Vlad pulled away and swallowed happily, then looked down at Joss bobbing over his own length and groaned as he began to speed up.

"J.. Joss... I'm gonna cum..." Vlad mumbled, moaning. Joss pulled out and began pumping Vlad's shaft as hard as could. Vlad laid back and gripped his bedsheets. He groaned loudly as he came, the white, sticky liquid dripping down Vlad's shaft and Joss's hand. Joss brought his cum covered hand to his mouth and licked it off. He grinned. "This is going to be a fun night," he said, eying his cousin and the vamp, grinning evilly.

_Hehe, cliff hanger! There is still more to come. Hang in there. ;3_


	7. Chapter 7

_Here you guys go! Last chapter. Sorry for taking so long. But I know you all love meh.. c:_

Joss finished licking off his hand and grinned over at Vlad. He slowly climbed over him, causing Vlad to lay onto his back. He gazed up at Joss, a smug and lazy grin on his face, his somewhat wavy hair tassled in every which way, his hazel eyes locked onto his. Vlad blushed, his member becoming slowly harder. He leaned up and licked Joss's chin. Joss grinned and leaned down, beginning to kiss the left side of his neck, down to his chest. Vlad let out a soft moan.

Henry began kissing the right side of Vlad's neck, going down to his chest at the same pace as Joss. Joss and Henry continued kissing, both slowly moving towards the center. Once they made it to the center of Vlad's chest, they broke away. To Vlad's deep surprise, they began kissing each other. Joss wrapped his arms around Henry's neck, slipping his tongue into his mouth, inciting a moan from the blond.

Joss pulled away blushing deeply. He looked at his cousin, scratching the bacj of his neck. "S.. sorry, Henry.." Without warning, Henry leaned in and began kissing Joss again, to which he obliged, opening his mouth to let Henry slip his tongue in. Vlad watched in confusion and shock, smirking slightly. When they finally pulled away, they looked over at Vlad.

"Its time, Vladdie," the cousins sang in unison, picking Vlad up by the shoulders and forcing him onto his hands and knees. Joss was behind Vlad first, and Henry sat on the edge of the bed grinning.

Joss smiled, but frowned slightly after thinking of something. "You need lube," Henry said, completing Joss's thought. "There's lotion.. on the dresser," Vlad said huskily. Henry got up and grabbed the bottle, tossing it to Joss. Joss caught it and squirted some lotion on his hand. First, he slathered it on his fingers. He lowered himself slightly.

Vlad gasped as he felt a slick finger slip into his entrance. Joss grinned, moving his fingers around, trying to hit his prostate. Vlad groaned heavily. "Ahh... Joss.. it kind of hurts..." Vlad breathed, arching his back down slightly as Joss continued to search for his prostate. Joss began hitting his sweet spot and Vlad moaned, his body shaking in ecstasy. Joss continued, slipping another finger in. Vlad groaned, laying his head down on the pillow.

"J.. Joss.. I'm ready..." Vladimir gasped as Joss stuck a third finger in. "Y.. you know.. that's not.. what I meant.." Vlad breathed, biting onto the pillow. Joss slipped his lotion-y fingers out and grabbed the bottle. He squirted some more of the soft liquid onto his hand and slathered it all over his member. He positioned himself behind Vlad, the head of his cock protruding in his entrance softly.

"You sure you want this, Vlad?" "Yes I want it, Joss! Fucking give it to me, pleeeaaase," Vlad pleaded, pushing his hips back into Joss roughly, causing his puckered hole to engulf Joss's length. Both boys grunted loudly. Vlad weakly laid his head onto the pillow. They stayed like that for a moment, taking in the feel, regaining their breath. Then, without warning, Joss began thrusting into Vlad with great force, causing the vampire to cry out in pleasure.

"J.. Joss! O.. oh god!" Vlad called out, grunting in time of the thrusts. Joss continued, grabbing onto Vlad's hips. He held on tight and continued riding Vlad, panting animalistically. Vlad moaned louder as Joss continuously hit his prostate and out of bodily instinct, he attempted to somewhat squeeze his hole. As Vlad did this, Joss went harder and faster, panting.

"V.. Vlad.. I'm gonna.. I'm gonna c-" Joss shot his load into Vlad, filling to the brim. Joss panted and slid out, causing Vlad to collapse weakly onto the bed. Joss and Henry pulled him up and both held him close, both nuzzling each side of his neck.

"I love you guys..." Vlad said weakly, smiling, his fangs flashing slightly.

_Well, that's it. This was meant to be a VladxJoss fanfic from the start, so if you were hoping for some hardcore VladxHenry, sorry! But I may or may not make a seperate VladxHenry fanfic, so stay tuned. Thanks for reviewing and following.. c:_


	8. Chapter 8

_Due to ppopular demand, I've decided to continue on with this story. I'll see if I can make a plot out of it. Sorry for taking so long to make this decision. As a token of my apology, have some smut. :3_

Vlad awoke to find his best friend and his cousin laying on either side of him. He blushed deeply remembering the events of the night before. Slowly, he got out from under the blanket, attempting to not wake the two naked boys in his bed.

He decided not to bother dressing, not like his aunt will come home anytime soon. He went to his closet and just grabbed a black bathrobe. He slid into it and tied it up and headed downstairs.

He ran a hand through his unruly hair as he walked into the kitchen. He yawned and opened up the fridge, looking through its contents. Without warning, he felt someone grab him from behind, and he jumped slightly.

He turned to find Henry standing there, naked. Vlad blushed deeply. Without a word, Henry grabbed Vlad's hand and lead him to the living room. He sat on the couch and pulled Vlad onto his lap.

Vlad stared at Henry, a feeling of desire pooling into his being. Desire for the boy's whose lap he is sitting on. He blushed deeply. He slowly played with the blond's messy hair, smiling softly.

Without warning, the raven haired boy's stomach rumbled. The blond looked up at him. "Hungry, Vlad?" Vlad nodded softly, and widened his eyes as he saw Henry move his hair from his neck.

"Drink from me Vlad..." Henry said, his brown eyes full of slight worry. Vlad backed off a bit. "I.. I can't Henry. I don't want to hurt you. And besides, I can just get a snack pack."

Henry looked at Vlad, his eyes hard. "You and I both know those won't do. Now drink from me Vlad," Henry said as he moved his hair, exposing his neck. Vlad's eye caught on a pulsing vain that smelled as amazing to him as freshly baked cookies would to a human.

Without warning, Vlad's fangs elongated from his gums. He cursed softly in his head as his urge became close to unbearable. Henry looked at him. "Listen Vlad, I know you don't want to do, but as your drudge, I really recommend you..." Henry paused a second, smirking. "Bite me."

Without warning, Vlad bit into Henry's neck, causing the blond to cry out in pain. There was also pleasure intwined in the cry, which caused Vlad's member to grow slightly from under the robe. Henry's breathing hitched as Vlad continues drinking from him.

Vlad moaned softly as Henry's arms wrapped around him and he began clawing at his back. Vlad bit down harder, his fangs going deeper and hitting more of the vein, causing the liquid to flow into his mouth. Vlad's member lengthened at the cry of pain and pleasure that came from Henry's mouth. He continued drinking, the taste of Henry's blood and moaning enough to coax orgasm on themselves.

Vlad shifted on Henry's lap, wrapping his legs around him. Henry clawed at his back harder, his own length growing and poking the vampire's inner thigh. Henry was becoming weak as Vlad continued sucking the crimson liquid from his body. He grabbed onto Vlad's bathrobe, gasping weakly. "V.. Vlad... stop.. I can't.. move.." Henry said, his eyes becoming wide.

Reluctantly, Vlad pulled away. Henry sat there under Vlad, smiling smugly, some blood running down his neck and down his his bare chest. Watching the blood run made Vlad's length throb, and just as the blood made its way to Henry's nipple, Vlad leaned down and began to lick the excess.

He began at the blond's nipple, causing him to gasp in pleasure. He continued to flick his tongue on it, causing Henry's breath to hitch. After teasing the hardened little nub, he began licking up the trail of blood, up to his neck. He licked the excess, and rubbed his tongue on the exposed fang marks, causing Henry to moan in ecstasy. Vlad's length throbbed as Henry moaned, obviously content he can make Henry so... slutty just by a few licks and touches.

Henry's hands found the tie of the bathrobe, and he pulled, causing the robe to open up, exposing Vlad's very erect cock and his pale torso and body. Henry stared in amazement. His hand found the shaft and he began to pump, all while grinding his own length on it as he pumped, causing both boys to moan in ecstasy.

Before the hint of climax got too overwhelming, Vlad pulled away. He quickly removed the robe and pulled Henry into a kiss, to which Henry quickly submitted to. Vlad grinned while he dominated the kiss, slipping his tongue into Henry's awaiting mouth. He was able to subdue Henry so easily and take control of him. Vlad liked it, considering with Joss he was the one who submits. A difference in scenario. His cock throbbed at the thought. He liked it.

He continued kissing, his tongue exploring every inch of Henry's willing mouth. Henry moaned as Vlad's tongue entwined with his, and they wrestled with them. Finally, unable to contain his lust, Vlad pulled away and pulled Henry onto his lap.

Henry braced himself for what's to come, but watched as Vlad seemed to hesitate. "Are you ready, Henry?" Vlad asked, unsure. Henry grinned. "Fuck me, master." The blond said, his eyes full of lust. Vlad's cock throbbed violently as those erotic words escaped Henry's mouth.

Without warning, Vlad grabbed onto Henry's hips and pulled him onto his quivering erection, which by now was soaked in precum. Vlad gasped as his cock was completely enveloped in Henry's warmth. Henry's eyes widened as Vlad entered him. He let out a series erratic gasps as he tried to adjust.

Vlad sat like that for a few seconds, allowing both of them to adjust to feeling. Then, without warning, Vlad began thrusting into Henry at breakneck speed. Henry gasped loudly, laying his head on the crook of Vlad's neck, holding onto Vlad for dear life as he continued thrusting, balls deep. Vlad continuously hit Henry's prostate, causing him to cry out in deep pleasure.

Vlad went even faster, if that was even possible, and Henry began clawing at Vlad's back, rocking his hips back into his thrusts. Vlad continued to hit Henry's sweet spot, causing the blond's whole body to writhe in pleasure. He was seeing starts as he continued clawing Vlad's back, streaks of crimson beginning to form in the perfect pale skin.

Henry was seeing stars, and he could no longer hold back his awaiting orgasm. "V.. Vlad! I'm.. I'm gonna.. cum!" Henry breathed in between thrusts. Vlad looked at him, lust and animalistic desire very visible in his eyes. For a slight moment, they flashed their usual iridescent purple, which happens when flash a power flows through his body.

"Don't. Cum. Until. I. Do." Vlad breathed, causing Henry to tense up in attempts to hold in his orgasm. His hole clenched tight against Vlad's impaling cock, only upping Vlad's desire. A sudden rush of power and energy went through Vlad's entire being, and he began thrusting faster than any human, or otherwise, can possibly go. This caused Henry's eyes to roll back as he tried his best to hold his climax. He dug his nails into the vampire's back, screaming in pleasure.

Just as Vlad reached his climax, Henry blew his load, coating both his and Vlad's stomachs and chests. Henry spazzed in ecstasy as Vlad's seed filled his insides, leaving him extremely heated, his and Vlad's skin a light pink. Vlad pulled out his softened member as he heard steps coming from the stairs.

_More to come! Thank you for staying with this fic. Means a lot to me. c:_


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry I haven't been updating so often. So many family parties have been going on lately and I've been preparing for school. Starting highschool this year, so I've spent a lot of time mentally preparing. I hada free day, but I'm still tired from my birthday celebration yesterday, so sorry in advance if this isn't as awesome as previous chapters. And can I just say.. VLAD MAKES THE PERFECT SEME. 3 Anyway, I've made you wait long enough. Enjoy. ^-^_

Vlad laid back on the couch, Henry close by his side as he heard steps coming from the stairs. Moments before, he quickly slipped into the bathrobe again and lazily tied it as to not really expose anything, which kind of failed, as he was laying down and the robe wasnt tied up completely.

Henry sat closely next to Vlad, slowly licking and placing butterfly kisses on Vlad's neck, his breath making Vlad blush quite a bit. He smiled as the missing link to the affair came from the stairwell and walked towards them, naked and blushing deeply.

"Mornin' Joss," Henry said, smiling at his cousin, curling up slightly, now conscious of the fact he's naked. Joss seemed aware of his states as well and he was walking to them, his back hunched and his arms crossed. Vlad smirked softly, glad he grabbed the robe earlier.

"What the hell happened last night?" Joss said, sitting on the couch, covering his crotch slightly with a pillow. "I can't find my clothes..." Joss looked at Vlad, blushing. Vlad simply smiled back.

"You took our clothes and threw them to some unknown place last night, in heat of the moment," Vlad said, getting up from where he laid next to Henry's side and walked over to the vampire slayer. He stood over him, a lazy grin on his face, still in a type of dominant heat from earlier.

Joss blushed deeply, turning away. Without warning, Vlad grabbed Joss's hair and sharply turned his head to him, causing Joss to yelp in surprise. Vlad was grinning, his fangs exposed. "You had your fun last night. Its MY turn."

Vlad's eyes flashed the bright violet as he pulled Joss into a forceful kiss, holding onto Joss's hair tighter. Joss quickly submitted, confused on what's happening, but he didn't mind. Vlad practically tried to force his tongue down Joss's throat, causing him to gag a bit, but allowed the entrance.

Vlad continued letting his tongue explore Joss's willing mouth for a bit more. He then pulled away, breaking the heated kiss. He pulled on Joss's hair a bit more, causing the teen to yelp in pain. He grinned widely.

He shoved two fingers into Joss's mouth, and Joss, now well aware of where this is going, began sucking, rubbing his tongue all over them obediently. Vlad grinned and began moving is fingers in an out of Joss's mouth, getting them completely coated and slowly moving them deeper into Joss's throat. Once he was satisfied, Vlad pulled his fingers out of Joss's mouth, and used his free hand to pull on Joss's hair.

Joss yelped again in errotic pain and Vlad pulled again, harder. Assuming what Vlad's desire was, he twisted his body a bit, making Vlad relinquish the hold he had on his hair, and got onto his hands and knees. Vlad grinned, and stuck his fingers in his mouth, reapplying the "lube" that had been drying off himself, and got down on his knees.

He spread Joss's cheeks with his free hand, exposing his virgin hole. Vlad grinned and slipped one finger in, sighing as his finger was enveloped in warmth. Joss gasped and grabbed onto the couch as Vlad began to slowly pumping his finger.

Vlad added another finger and Joss began to tense. Joss was very unused to having something fill him, and he felt really uncomfortable as Vlad pumped his fingers. Vlad curled his fingers a bit, and he quickly found the sweet bundle of nerves that caused Joss to let out a cry of ecstasy as Vlad's knuckled began to continuously hit it in his pumps.

Vlad continued thrusting his hand, smiling as Joss bent his head down and moaned in pleasure. He moved his free hand around Joss's waist and grabbed a hold of his half erect member and began pumping it. Joss's body shaked as Vlad's hands pumped, and he let out a series of pleasured moans and gasps. When Vlad was satisfied that he'd stretched Joss's entrance enough, he pulled away and quickly stood up, grabbing a hold of Joss's hips.

Vlad untied his robe, letting the falling fabric reveal his half erection and pale body. He removed one of his hands from Joss's hips and began pumping his own shaft. Whilst doing that, he leaned in behind Joss and whispered in his ear.

"I hope you're ready for this, Joss," Vlad whispered softly into Joss's ear, and when he turned slightly to see his face, he found that Vlad's eyes were a brighter purple than usual. Vlad slowly stuck his tongue out and licked Joss's ear all over, causing Joss to shiver. Since Vlad was a vampire, his tongue was slightly longer than an average human, so Joss almost felt it on every inch of his ear. He closed his eyes, shivering as Vlad's tongue explored the outside, and some of the inside of his ear. He opened his eyes wide when he felt the head of Vlad's member poke a bit through his hole.

Without warning, Vlad thrust in deep, causing Joss to cry out. Vlad began thrusting as break-neck speed, making Joss shut his eyes tight, grunting. Vlad continued thrusting, forcing his member to go as deep as possible, forcing Joss's hips into him as he thrust for more friction.

The heat of arousal pooled into the bottom of Joss's stomach, and without warning, he blew his load onto the couch, shivering and moaning. Just at the same time, Vlad came, completely filling Joss's insides. As he pulled out his now softened member, Joss collapsed obto the couch, on top of his own mess. Vlad grinned and pulled him up, motioning for Henry to come over.

"It's time for a shower.. you guys are a mess," Vlad said, grinning and went up the stairs, the two boys following close behind.

_Vlad is a perfect seme! ^-^_


End file.
